Darkwing Duck: Tales of Marissa
by BlackWolfStar15
Summary: Marissa Mallard, the recently orphaned niece of Drake Mallard aka Darkwing Duck, moves in with her uncle. By day, she is a normal high school student and by night, she is the crime fighting vigilante, the Scarlet Swan. Together with her uncle and adopted cousin Gosalyn, Marissa fights crime in St. Canard and hunts down the duck who killed her father. Takes place during the series.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **My name is Marissa Mallard. I am sixteen years old and I'm a brilliant young girl. I had a great life with my father, Officer John Mallard, until a tragedy left me scarred emotionally. I have nobody else left but my uncle Drake Mallard to call my family now. Although he and I got along great when I was a child, he was always hiding a secret away from me recently, and we've been having a bit of a riff in our relationship. Little does he know, I have a secret of my own.**_

Marissa looked outside the window of the taxi cab she was riding in, staring in deep thought as she ran her fingers over her emerald necklace. It had been over a week since the family tragedy she suffered. Without her parents to look after her for the next few years, she had to move in with her Uncle Drake. She used to visit him a lot with her parents since she was a child, but when she turned 11, she rarely saw him at all. Everytime her family called him, he would always say the same thing; 'I've got a night shift tonight, so I won't be available for a while.'.

She remembered a few Christmases she spent with him and the family picnics she and her parents had with him, and those times he went to her martial arts recitals and school concerts. But that was long ago. Now he just spends his time doing work and more work, and never has time for his brother, sister-in-law, or niece anymore. Marissa thought to herself, _Why do I have to live with him? He's a total nobody, and he cares about work more than his own family._

Marissa snapped out of her daydream when the driver said to her, "We're here, ma'am." She looked outside and saw her uncle's house near the car, and her uncle was waiting for her on the doorstep. Marissa paid her fee to the cab driver and thanked him for the ride. Then she got out of the cab, went to the trunk of the car, and took out her two suitcases. She made her way towards the house, and Drake Mallard smiled as he came over to her and hugged her.

"Hey! If it ain't my favourite niece! Great to see you Marissa!" Drake smiled as he hugged her. Marissa returned the hug and smiled back at him, "Hi, Uncle Drake. Happy to see you, too."

"How did the ride go? Any bad roads on the way?" Drake asked.

Marissa replied, "No. Everything went well."

"Well, come inside, kiddo. Make yourself at home." Drake smiled as he led Marissa into the house. "I got your room set up, and your stuff arrived this morning and it's ready to be unpacked. I even got you a larger bed" He muttered to himself under his breath, "That thing costed a fortune."

"Thanks, Uncle Drake." Marissa smiled as she made her way up to her new room with her bags. As she was halfway up the stares, Drake called to her, "If you don't mind, I can make you some dinner after you're finished packing. You must be a bit hungry from the ride! Rides like that work up quite an appetite." Marissa rolled her eyes at what he was saying. She always wondered why he kept saying things like that. She reached her new room and opened the door.

She looked around and sighed in comfort. The walls used to have a brown colouring in them, but now they were a shade of light green like her room back at her old house was. Drake must have spent all morning painting that room for his niece. There was a queen sized bed without the sheets on it, a bookshelf, a study desk, and a dresser with a vanity. Marissa said to herself, "Well, it doesn't look bad so far." She rubbed her hands together and smiled, "Let's get started."

She opened up the boxes of clothes, books, and other stuff and started sorting them. She started with the books; she held a bunch of them in her arms and placed each one alphabetically on the shelves. Then she got started on the clothes. She went to her dresser and sorted her shirts, pants, undergarments, and shoes in each of the drawers. After that, she brought out some calendars and science and movie posters and placed them on the wall.

She took out a photo in a frame and looked at it with a sad smile; the picture was of her when she was a young duckling with her mother Sarah and her father John together. She sighed sadly, "Wish me luck in this new life, guys." She place the frame on her dresser and started making her bed. She covered it with white sheets and placed a dark blue blanket over it, then she placed the big quilt that Drake had left for her over it, and she finished it off by placing some blue pillows and a teddy bear she had since she was little on it.

By the time she was done, Drake called to her from the kitchen, "Marissa! Chow time." She went downstairs to the kitchen and found him sitting at a table with a mug of coffee and a plate of sandwiches. Marissa sat down at the table after grabbing a glass of milk, and when she grabbed one of the sandwiches, she noticed they were grilled cheese.

Drake said to her after taking a sip of coffee, "Just wanted to make those for old times sake. Remember when you and I used to eat these together all the time when you were little and came to visit me?" Marissa nodded as she took a bite out of her sandwich. She remembered a lot of the good times she and her uncle used to have, but now those days were over. As they ate, Drake said to her, "So I just got you into St. Canard High School, and you'll be ready to start on Monday. Your father and I used to go to that school together when I was around your age."

"Okay." Marissa replied before sipping her milk.

After they finished up the sandwiches, Drake got up from his spot and said to Marissa, "Listen, kiddo, I know you just got here, but I gotta work the night shift tonight and I won't be back until later tomorrow morning."

Marissa asked him, "Why are you always this busy? Do you have some plans for a business trip or something?" Drake thought for a moment, trying to come up with something, then he said to her, "We're working on some special... top secret work. It'll take a while for us to get it right, and that's why I've been working these shifts." Marissa looked at him as if she thought he was lying, then she sighed and said to him, "Alright, but if you're home by noon tomorrow, I was hoping we'd do some uncle and niece time together."

"Y-yeah, sure. I guess we could do that." Drake said to her, nervously. He grabbed a coat from the closet and said to her, "Well, I gotta go. Gonna be late for work." He grabbed his keys and dashed out the door. Marissa went over to the window and watched as Drake drove the car out of the driveway at a fast pace. After Drake left, Marissa looked around the house and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the TV remote and surfed through the channels, but after a little while and seeing nothing that she liked to watch, she got up from her spot and went to her bedroom. Next to her bed was one more unopened box.

Grabbing a box opening knife, she cut the tape holding the box together on the top and opened it. In it was a wrapped up in brown paper and she noticed a note on it. She picked it up from the box and read it;

 **Your mother and I would want you to wear this when you were older. When the time is right, put this on whenever you visit St. Canard when you're an adult. Be sure to use it for good and not evil.**

 **Love, Dad.**

 **P.S. If you're going to jump off buildings, be sure to press the buttons on the sides of the gloves.**

Marissa said to herself, "I guess now's the time to put this this to good use."

 _ **And soon, my new life in St. Canard began...**_

* * *

 _ **What did you guys think of the beginning? I know Drake doesn't live as a citizen before he meets Gosalyn, but I thought it'd be interesting if he led a double life and kept the secret from his relatives, so bear with me. I just started watching Darkwing Duck, and I wondered what it would be like if Darkwing/Drake had a niece who is also a crime fighter.**_

 _ **Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney, and Marissa belongs to me.**_


	2. Darkly Dawns the Duck Pt 1

**Chapter 1: Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 1**

In the metropolis city of St. Canard, it was nighttime and most people were still awake and wandering around the streets doing some usual things. One woman was walking down the street when three burly, muscular boys started following her. The leader, a duck wearing a grey men's top with torn sleeves and torn jeans, grinned, "Hey, baby. What's a sweet little thing like you doing out here?"

The second one, a dog with a baseball bat and a black leather jacket and spiked gloves added, "Yeah, ya must be lost." The third one, also a duck with a red mohawk and black jeans finished, "Maybe we can help." The girl got scared and stammered, "Please, just stay away from me. Whatever it is you want, I don't have anything and I don't want what you have."

"Come on, baby. We just wanna have a little fun." the leader grinned sadistically. Knowing what was going to happen next, the girl screamed and tried to run, but the dog thug grabbed her and held her beak shut. The leader sneered, "Scream all you want, baby. No one's gonna hear you." He said to the two thugs, "Take her in the alley, boys."

On the buildings, a figure was running on the rooftops and jumping from building to building as they looked around, as if looking for someone or something. The figure stopped running and turned to a direction when they heard a woman's screams. The figure ran towards the direction of where the source of the screams was. They stood over the side of a building and found a woman being attaked by a trio of thugs.

"Hey, let's see what she has underneath her jacket. Maybe we can find some good stuff in there." one of the thugs suggested as the other one was holding their hostage. The leader shook his head, "Nah, I wanna see what we can find underneath her clothes." He went over to the girl and was about to do his worst on her. Fearing the worst, she closed her eyes and whimpered while her beak was closed shut by the thug holding her.

But before they could lay a hand on her, the thug holding her groaned in pain and fell to the ground, releasing her. She ran over to the wall and leaned close to it as she watched another figure standing between her and the thugs, who gasped in alarm when they got a good glimpse of the figure; a female duck wearing a red jumpsuit, magenta boots with matching fingerless gloves, utility belt, holsters on her legs, and mask over her eyes.

The leader snapped out of his stupor and glared at his buddies, "Don't just stand there! Let's get her!" The thugs all nodded and ran over to the masked duck to beat her. The duck thug threw a punch at her, but the masked duck swiftly dodged the blow and punched him hard in the face and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying towards a pile of garbage. The dog thug ran over to her and swung his bat at her, but she avoided his swings and kicked him in the face. The two thugs backed away in fear, and the leader growled, "You cowards! I'll take her myself!"

He brought out a switchblade and made his way over to her with a cruel smile and said, "You're going down, red girl." As the leader advanced towards, the masked duck stayed at her spot and dug into her utility belt. She brought out a small orb and threw it down on the ground. Suddenly, smoke appeared and and shrouded the whole alley in smoke. The thugs looked around for the mysterious girl but they couldn't see her. All of a sudden, the leader was grabbed from behind and he yelled as he was getting beaten. Then he was thrown towards his two friends and they groaned as they collided with one another.

The smoke cleared and the masked duck appeared in front of them. The thugs ran away in fear, but the masked duck grabbed the leader by the front of the shirt and pulled him towards her. She said to him with a fierce glare, "You and your buddies stay away from people like her. I hate street scum like you." She threw him to the ground and the leader looked up at her with scared eyes.

The leader stammered in fear, "W-who are you, lady?!" The duck came over to him closer and glared, "I am the Scarlet Swan." The leader shuddered in fear and ran off to join the other thugs. When he and his friends were out of sight, the Scarlet Swan looked over at the woman and asked, "Are you alright?" The woman nodded.

"You better get out of these streets before they get their courage back. It's not safe here at this time of night." the Scarlet Swan warned her before lifting her hands in the air. She pressed a small button on both of her gloves and a line shot out them and hooks latched themselves in the buildings close to the roof, then she shot herself to the rooftops. The woman called out to her as she left, "Thanks for saving me!"

The Scarlet Swan ran across the rooftops from building to building looking for more crime. As the night went on, she fought a couple of muggers and thieves, and saved children from getting hurt from different circumstances. By near midnight, she rested on top of an apartment building roof and stared at the city's landscape. She sighed at the breathtaking view and said to herself, "So this is how it feels."

Just then, something in the distance caught her eye, and she brought out a pair of pocket binoculars from her utility belt and brought them to her eyes. She looked out of them and saw a condor flying over the city. The Scarlet Swan said to herself, "What's a condor doing here in the city instead of the desert?" She looked closely at what the bird was carrying in its talons and it was carrying a box. The red-clad vigilante wondered, "Well, it's not a wild condor, that's for sure. Must be some type of messenger of sorts."

She put the binoculars back in her utility belt and jumped off the building, using the grapling hooks in her gloves to get around as she followed the condor. As she got closer to the bird, she looked down at the streets and noticed an unfamiliar figure riding a strange motorcyle. She said to herself, "He must be following it too." She continued swinging from building to building until she got close to the exit of the city. She ran after the condor without being spotted by it or the figure on the motorcycle until she saw smoke coming from a distance as well as train tracks close by, and the condor was heading for the train's direction. Realizing it was heading for a rendezvous point on the train, she waited for the right time to get onto it and investigate.

After what seemed to be for about twenty minutes, the train reached her location. She shot her grapling hook glove at one of the cars and pulled herself onto it. She looked over and spotted the condor with a ram in a suit, and the ram was talking to someone on a communication device around the condor's neck. She hid between the two cars, careful not to fall between them as the train moved, and listened to the conversation between the two.

"Hammerhead! Is the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod secured?" a voice from the communicator asked.

"Like a baby, boss." Hammerhead, the ram, chuckled. The voice on the other end said with delight, "Excellent! Now proceed with the plan." The Scarlet Swan said to herself quietly without being heard, "Waddlemeyer Ram Rod? I wonder what that is. But that guy talking to this one sounds kinda familiar." She looked over the car and watched as the box the condor was carrying turned into a device with wings and a rocket. The Swan gasped quietly, "He's taking this cart with him! There's something in here that they want, and I'm going to find out what it is."

She got back down and tried opening the door to the car Hammerhead was on, only to find it locked. She reached into her utility belt and took out something that looked like a lockpick, and she used it on the doorknob. After unlocking it, she quietly went in through the door, and something surprised her; it was a giant ray gun! The Scarlet Swan gasped, "So this is what they referred to as the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod! Look at the size of that thing." She checked out the machine to have a better look at it, but then she heard some shouts coming from outside.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the switch that derails your train! I am Darkwing Duck!"

She looked outside the window to the door leading to the other side and the figure on the other side of the car; he was a duck dressed in a purple jacket, cape, mask, and hat. Two men, a ram and a donkey disguised as guards, shot their guns at the duck in purple. The female vigilante moved away from the door when the goats started talking to each other.

The ram asked the donkey, "You think he's dead? I think he's dead. You think he's dead? He must be dead." She watched as Darkwing Duck came up from behind them and grinned as he pounded them on the head, "Sorry, I'm fine. But you two are taking a turn for the worst!" He started beating them up and he tied them up when one of the conductors appeared out of the door to the other car with a camera.

The Scarlet Swan avoided being seen, but she saw Darkwing Duck standing there and he smiled with a proud grin, "Photos? You'll never get a good shot from out there!" She watched as he dashed over to the conductor and pushed him outside, and he ran back to the two disguised criminals he beat up and grinned as he struck a heroic looking pose, "Go ahead, take it." The conductor looked at him in confusion, then he started taking photos of the duck in purple.

She said to herself, "What is he doing?! Is he an idiot? He's going to get himself arrested for this!"

She was cut off when she heard the door behind her swing open, and she quickly hid behind the machine as Hammerhead stormed over and groaned, "What are those two morons up to now?" He looked over and saw Darkwing Duck with the two criminals laying by the edge of the car. He called to the conductor, "Listen, I have get back to work. But you make sure you get copies to all the major dailies. Oh, and I'd like a set too!" The Scarlet Swan rolled her eyes and thought to herself, _Yep, he's an idiot. A narcissistic idiot, to boot._

She watched as Hammerhead charged over to Darkwing Duck and sneered, "Yeah? Well, paste this in the scrapbook!" He rammed his horns into the duck and sent him flying towards the train car. Knowing this was her chance to escape without being noticed, the heroine ran towards the other door as Hammerhead called out to the duck in purple, "You're out of your league, duck! Better run along to your costume party!" He released the coupling connecting the two cars, leaving the one Darkwing Duck was on behind.

One of the lackeys noticed the Scarlet Swan leaving the cart. He poked Hammerhead on the shoulder and said to him, "Hey, Hammerhead! There's a lady in red here!"

"Where?" Hammerhead asked as he and the other lackey turned around. But the girl was gone and the door was closed. The ram chuckled nervously and Hammerhead frowned at him as he slammed him on the head, "You idiot! There's no one here."

The train made a turn at a hill and the car the three criminals were on took flight with the device on the roof of it. The Scarlet Swan, who managed to escape and reached solid ground, watched as the car flew in the sky with Darkwing Duck hanging by a rope and hanging onto it as he yelled. The vigilante sighed as she covered her eyes in annoyance, "What an idiot!" She ran off to return to St. Canard to look for more answers about the voice she heard Hammerhead talking to.

* * *

Meanwhile, at St. Canard Prison, a bull wearing a red suit watched from a communicator in his cell. His name was Taurus Bulba, the most notorious villain in all of St. Canard. He was famous for carrying out the biggest crimes ever commited, including robberies, kidnappings, and of course, murders! He was also very power mad, ruthless, and dangerous, that even the rookie police officers feared him.

He watched Darkwing Duck hang from the rope he shot at the car his henchmen were stealing, and said in disbelief, "Who is this clown? He don't look like one of mine." He said through the speaker to the condor, "Tantalus, take care of him!" He watched as the condor cut through the ropes holding Darkwing Duck and he fell to the ground. Taurus Bulba grinned in relief, "That fool doesn't know who he's messing with." Then he remembered something he saw on the camera he put on the condor. He rewinded the video footage from a few minutes earlier and noticed something in the trees. He said to his secretary, "Clovis, zoom in on that red spot there."

"Of course, sir." Clovis said glumly. She pressed some buttons on the keyboard and zoomed in on the spot Taurus Bulba mentioned. He looked closely at it and noticed a female duck with loose dirty blonde hair wearing a red suit standing in the tree branches. He glared, "That woman knows what I'm planning, and she also knows about the Ram Rod! She must be found and killed before the authorities know what's going on!"

He looked at the girl duck in red and sneered, "You don't know who you're dealing with girl!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Marissa was taking a walk around the streets of St. Canard. She hasn't seen her Uncle Drake all night and all morning, and she was a bit worried that something happened to him. This morning, she read in the newspaper that told something about a duck in purple trying to hijack a train, and about a mysterious woman in red seen getting off the train before a top secret piece of equipment was stolen from the military on that train, and she might have been partially responsible.

Marissa said to herself, remembering the things she read in the paper, "There's something wrong going on around here."

She snapped back into reality when she heard some yelling coming from close by. She ran as fast as her legs could take her to the source of the yells and saw a little girl with reddish orange pigails and green eyes and wearing a purple shirt with the number 1 on the front and purple sneakers being ganged up on by two rams and a donkey.

She ran over to them and shouted, "Hey! Leave that kid alone!" She shoved the three away from the girl and asked her, "Are these guys giving you any trouble, kid?" The little girl nodded, "Yeah. They wanna take me away somewhere, and these guys are bad news."

The three men moved closer to the two girls, and Marissa defended the little girl from them. The ram wearing a blue suit grinned, "Take it easy, kid. Taurus Bulba wants to have a little... talk with ya." The girl glared at them, "Yeah? Well, here's a message for him!" She swung the roller blades she held over her shoulders into the ram's face, and his teeth fell out before he fell to the ground, knocked out cold from the impact. Marissa smiled at the little girl, "Hey, not bad for a little kid."

"Thanks, lady." the little girl complimented her before hitting the donkey in the face. The short ram with the large horns was about to grab the little girl, but Marissa threw an uppercut to the face at him and sent him off his feet. The little girl grinned, "That was awesome! How did you do that?" Marissa replied, "I did some martial arts class since I was a kid. I became a black belt by the time I was nine years old." The little girl ran away from the three men and Marissa, and said, "Nobody kidnaps Gosalyn Waddlemeyer!"

Marissa stopped and said under her breath, "Waddlemeyer?" But before she can react, a motorcycle sped past them and grabbed the little girl named Gosalyn. Marissa called out in alarm and anger, "Hey! Stop! Put that kid down!" She ran after the duck on the motorcycle, leaving the three brutes behind. She felt angry and annoyed when she heard a voice from the duck on the motorcycle.

"Never fear, little miss! Darkwing Duck has you now."

She muttered under her breath, "Oh, this guy again?!"

She watched as Gosalyn was trying to beat up Darkwing Duck and the motorcycle took a turn at an alley and towards the other street. She found a shortcut in the alley to get to them and she reached them near the food stands. She ran over some crates near one of the stands and jumped off of the top one and into the motorcycle. Darkwing Duck looked at her with surprise and exclaimed, "What are you doing here?! This isn't a place for you!"

Marissa punched him in the stomach and protested angrily, "Shouldn't you be at home thinking about the consequences of being seen in broad daylight?!" They were cut off when the ram and his lackeys caught up to them in their car and started firing their guns at them. The ducks ducked down to avoid getting hit by the bullets, and Darkwing Duck said to the girls, "I take it you two are convinced now?"

He pushed Gosalyn and Marissa down into the sidecar of the motorcycle and said to them, "Stay down. I have a little surprise for them." He pressed a button on the dashboard and Marissa and Gosalyn watched as grease came out from the back and spilled all over the road. Before they took a turn, the girls watched as the car the criminals were in swerved off and lost control.

Marissa smiled, "Wow, I'm impressed. For a fool, you know how to get away from bad guys."

Gosalyn said with glee, "Gee gear! What else does it do?" She leaned towards the dashboard and Darkwing Duck gasped, "Don't touch that!"

"Why not?" Gosalyn shrugged as she pressed the button. Suddenly, the seat on the motorcycle ejected and sent Darkwing Duck flying and yelling. Marissa said to Gosalyn, "I think that's for avoiding crashes." She got out of the sidecar and took control of the motorcycle for a while. Gosalyn asked her, "You can drive a motorcycle?"

Marissa nodded, "Yep, my father taught me when I was fourteen." She took control of the bike for a bit until Darkwing Duck landed back on the motorcycle and said to her with a frown, "Get off of there! Do you know how hard it is to drive things like this?" Marissa rolled her eyes and said to him, "I know perfectly well, thank you."

"Hang on, DW! What's the rush?"

Marissa and Gosalyn looked over and saw a duck dressed up as an aviator following them on a bike. Marissa said to Darkwing Duck, "Who's that guy? And how does he know you?" Darkwing answered, annoyed by the duck on the bike, "Just a crazy fan of mine. It's a long story." Marissa thought to herself, _For an photo-crazy amateur crime-fighter, he does have a bit of a fanbase._

They looked over and saw the criminals back on their track and hot on their tail. Darkwing Duck said to Gosalyn and Marissa, "The orphanage isn't safe and I can't take you back to where you live, but you two will be okay at the police station." They were almost at the police station, but they noticed a baricade of police cars blocking their way, and the cops were firing their guns at Darkwing Duck. The masked duck turned around to avoid getting shot, and Gosalyn said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, we feel real safe now."

"I guess they think you're kidnapping us, and they want you arrested for that." Marissa added.

Darkwing Duck tried to explain the situation, but the duck on the bike pedalled beside them and panted, "What did you do to make those guys so mad? And hi ma'am. My name's Launchpad McQuack. You look very pretty!" Marissa rolled her eyes, "Men. Typical."

Darkwing Duck sped away from Launchpad and said in disbelief, "I didn't do anything!" They stopped over at a newspaper stand, and Gosalyn picked up one of the daily papers and they got back on the road. Gosalyn read one of the articles and asked, "How about robbing a train?"

Darkwing Duck couldn't believe what she was saying and exclaimed, "What?! I didn't rob-" He looked at the picture of him beating up two guards, who were revealed to be the ram's lackeys in disguise, and grinned, "Ooh, that's not a bad picture, though. You don't think it looks pretentious, do you?" Marissa grabbed the newspaper and glared at him, "Do you hear yourself?! You seriously care more about your image than what you did to get yourself caught? You are such an idiot!"

"Hey, don't you talk to me like that, young lady!" Darkwing Duck glared at her. Marissa glared, "Hey, you're not my father! And by the way, you should pay more attention to the road than your image, especially at a time like this!" Darkwing Duck looked over and saw the criminals catching up to them. He sped faster past them and the criminals followed them along with the cops.

The chase went on until they reached the docks, and Darkwing Duck said with pride, "Drastic times call for drastic action!" He asked Gosalyn, "How are you holding your breath?" Gosalyn answered, "Okay, why do you ask?"

"Trust me." he said to her while Launchpad protested and yelled at him not to do what he was going to do next. Darkwing Duck turned to Marissa and said, "You need to stay out of this. Just go home and stay there, and think about what you've done, young lady." Marissa glared, "I'm not going anywhere! I wanna know what's going on here." But Darkwing Duck pushed her off the motorcyle and she landed by the docks just as the cops arrived. Two of them asked her if she was alright and they asked her some questions about the duck on the motorcycle. She answered, "I don't know what he's doing, but it looks like he's trying to protect that girl from those three trying to hurt her. They said something about Taurus Bulba wanting to talk to her."

"Taurus Bulba?" the chief said with a raised brow. "But he's still in prison. There's no way he could still carry out his crimes from there." One of the cops took a good look at her and he said with joy, "Hey! I know you! You're Mallard's kid! Marissa, right?" Marissa nodded, "That's me. You knew my dad?"

The chief nodded, "We knew John since he joined the force before you were even born. We remember the days he used to take you to his office and we let you colour, play, and pretend to be a police officer. You were the best part of being at the office." His smile turned into a sad look and he said to her, "I'm sorry to hear about losing him last week. He was a very brave man, and he saved many lives that day before he got killed. He was a good friend to us."

Marissa sighed, "It's alright."

"You did mention Taurus Bulba, right?" the chief asked. "I remember the day your father arrested him, and you helped him in his arrest when you got involved in one of his crime." Marissa nodded, remembering the day she was saved by her father from Taurus Bulba. She asked the chief, "Do you think he was involved in my father's murder? Judging by their history?"

The chief shook his head, "I don't think so. But don't worry, sweetie, we'll find the man who killed him, I promise." Marissa smiled a little bit. Then they asked if she needed a ride home, and she said she could use one over to her uncle's house. After the drive, the chief asked her, "So you're living with your uncle now?"

Marissa nodded, "Yeah, but he's not always home when I'm around. He says he's got a lot of work to do. And besides, he's a total loser." She got out of the car and thanked the police chief for giving her the ride, and she walked towards the house as he drove away. After taking the house key out and unlocking the house, she went to the kitchen to fix herself a BLT sandwich for dinner.

As she ate her dinner and drank some diet cola, she turned on the TV and watched a couple of shows. She finished her sandwich when something caught her attention and a newsflash appeared, and the reporter announced, "This just in! Taurus Bulba, criminal master mind and serial murderer has escaped from St. Canard Prison! The warden explains that he escaped in some aircraft that they didn't know was hidden."

Marissa got up from her spot and said to the image of Taurus Bulba on the screen, "They say you didn't kill my father, but I know you were involved!"

* * *

 ** _So what did you guys think? We meet our heroes Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Launchpad, and of course the Scarlet Swan. Gosalyn meets our heroes for the first time and our heroes get involved in Taurus Bulba's biggest crime yet._**

 ** _Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney, and Marissa and the Scarlet Swan belong to me._**


	3. Darkly Dawns the Duck Pt 2: Act 1

**Darkly Dawns the Duck Part 2: Act 1**

Meanwhile at the Audobon Bay Bridge outside of St. Canard, Darkwing Duck was in his headquarters in one of the towers taking care of Gosalyn. After having a small tour of the lair and Gosalyn did Darkwing's obstacle course breakfast and passed with flying colours, although she forgot the milk and the fridge landed on Darkwing as always. Gosalyn said to him with concern, "Oh, you outta be more careful."

"Sounds reasonable." Darkwing groaned as he got up and brushed himself off. Gosalyn came back to him with a motorcyle helmet, "Good. I found this stashed in the closet." She tugged him by the cape and asked him, "How come you don't wear it when you ride your bike?" She went over to the motorbike and Darkwing explained as he took off the helmet, "Because it doesn't look... dramatic."

"Neither does scrambled brains." Gosalyn muttered. She added as Darkwing came over to her, "You should have seats belts too!" Darkwing got her off the motorbike and chuckled as he ruffled her hair, "Look, kiddo, I appreciate the concern, really. But I knew this job was dangerous when I took it."

"Well, you should've also thought about taking the law into your own hands and let yourself be seen in front of people while doing it!"

They both heard a voice coming from one of the windows, and they saw a duck with medium length dirty blonde hair in red and having a mask over her eyes. Darkwing stood in front of Gosalyn and said to the duck in red, "Who are you, and how did you find this place?"

The duck in red came over and said to him, "Are you expecting me to say some dumb old quick dramatic entrace like you did that night on the train?" Darkwing shrugged with a grin, "Well, sure. Not that I wanna know who you really are, but I wanna know what you're doing here and how you broke into my hideout." The duck in red rolled her eyes and groaned, "Alright." She cleared her throat and she mocked him, "I am the shadow that creeps in the night. I am the eclipse in the blood moon. I am the Scarlet Swan."

Darkwing and Gosalyn looked at each other with raised brows, then Darkwing said under his breath, "Well, not much with the introduction part, but I am a bit impressed with the name though." He shrugged it off and asked the Scarlet Swan, "But I still gotta know how you found me and got into this place!"

"An associate of mine placed a tracking device on your cape." she answered, pointing at his cape. Darkwing looked at the very end of it and he found a flat blinking red light on it. He muttered to himself, "How did I not notice that earlier?" He took of the tracker and looked at it. He admired the little device and how well it was made, and he grinned, "Wow! You sure know how to make your gadgets, but not as good as I make mine. But how did you get up here?"

"I have these built-in hooks in my gloves whenever I need to climb up a building or wall to escape from people and criminals before they spot me and know my face." she explained. Darkwing grinned, "Nice escape method, but I would prefer to use my grapling gun to escape my enemies."

"Oh really? Well what if you don't even have it on you and you can't get away?" the Scarlet Swan sneered. Before they could argue, Gosalyn asked them, "How come you both wear masks?"

Darkwing covered himself with his cape and said in an eerie tone, "Because there is nothing so terrifying to the criminal mind as the unknown."

The Scarlet Swan rolled her eyes, and she knelt down to Gosalyn and explained to her, "He's half right, kiddo. But the true reason we wear masks is so we could hide our true identities from the outside world with them. If people figure out who we are out of our costumes, then it would cause trouble for not just us, but for our loved ones too." Gosalyn asked her, "So you mean neither of you take your masks off for anyone?"

"That's right. Not no one, not ever." Darkwing answered for the Scarlet Swan. Gosalyn asked him as she batted her eye lashes, "But what about a really, really, really close friend?" The Scarlet Swan answered her, "Well, sometimes people like us take our masks off for those we can trust enough to keep our identities a secret. But it depends on who you trust and can-"

"Thanks for the lesson, lady. But this kid needs to have some sleep." Darkwing cut her off and took Gosalyn's hand and walked away with her. "She's had a long, hard day of escaping crime, and a fugitive's gotta have her sleep." The Scarlet Swan asked him with a frown, "And where will she be sleeping? A spike pit, danger man?" Darkwing frowned at her, "What do I look like, an executioner?! Of course not! I have a bed to sleep in during the day, so she's going to be fine."

She followed them up the stairs to Darkwing's sleeping quarters, and she saw Gosalyn sitting on a normal-looking bed with a vanity dresser next to it. She had a feeling that the bed wasn't full of booby traps or poisons. She thought to herself, _Well, he does like sleeping in safety, I'll give him that_.

"But if I use your bed, where will you be sleeping?" Gosalyn asked Darkwing. Darkwing replied as he untied Gosalyn's sneakers and pulled them off, "Well, I won't be. I'm a night person, remember? And with Taurus Bulba at large again, I'll have to be extra vigilant." The Scarlet Swan stood by the door and said to him, "But haven't you even heard what he does to people who get in his way? Take my advice; never underestimate a criminal mastermind like him."

Darkwing scoffed, "Well, look who's talking. What do you know about crime-fighting? You seem pretty young for a superhero yourself." She answered him, "I've had a relative of mine who used to be a police officer and he taught me everything about criminals and everything they do. And he and his friends made me this suit in case I decide to move down here. And now was the right time to rid this city of criminal scum."

"Kinda like how those superheroes came to be, huh?" Gosalyn asked with a grin. The Scarlet Swan nodded, "Yeah, sorta like that."

"But what does Taurus Bulba want with me anyway?"

The swan in red answered, "The other night, I heard his lackeys talking about this thing called the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod, and this morning, I learned your last name was Waddlemeyer like the device. Does that have anything to do with you?" Gosalyn nodded, "Yeah, my grandpa was a famous inventor and he made that thing, but he never used it again after testing it. But why are you guys bringing it up?"

Darkwing said to her as he struggled to get her sneaker off, "Well, Bulba stole it the other night, and he thinks that you know the code that operates it." He finally got the sneaker off of her and he fell backwards. He got up again and asked her, "What is a Waddlemeyer Ram Rod, anyway?" Gosayln explained to him with scientific words that he couldn't understand. The Scarlet Swan thought for a second before asking the young girl, "So you mean that it can change the mass of an object, no matter how large the object is or how heavy it is, and levitate it without any problem?"

"Uh huh." Gosalyn nodded. She reached into a pocket and handed them a small photo of her and her grandfather together. The Scarlet Swan smiled at how happy Gosalyn was as her grandfather held her in his arms and smiled. She said to her, "You two must have been so close." Gosalyn nodded sadly, "Yeah."

With a sigh, the Scarlet Swan asked her, "Listen, I know it's none of our business, but what happened to him that made you end up in the orphanage to begin with?"

Gosalyn sighed sadly, "It was a couple of years ago when I was seven. I was playing street hockey with some friends outside Grandpa's house one day, and after I came home to have lunch with him..." She couldn't finish as she began to have tears in her eyes. She sniffled, "He was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood with his hand over his chest." She cried harder and hid her face in her hands. The duck in red felt terrible for the poor girl. It was painful to hear about someone so close to another being murdered in cold blood, but it was worse for her to see a child crying over the loss of a loved one.

She scooted closer to Gosalyn and said softly, "Hey kiddo, come here." She put her hand over Gosalyn's shoulder and pulled her closer, and she hugged her tightly as she said to her with a comforting smile, "I know how it feels to lose someone you love, but I learned that you have to keep your chin up for them. Even you have to do the same for your grandpa. As long as you still have your memories of him, I know for a fact that he is still with you, even if you can't see him." Gosalyn looked at her as she wiped her eyes, and she sniffled, "Really?" The Scarlet Swan nodded, "Really really." She wiped Gosalyn's tears away with her thumb, and Gosalyn hugged her tightly with a smile growing on her face.

Darkwing could feel a smile of his own growing on his face as he watched the duck in red comforting the young girl. He thought to himself, _She looks like she'd make a perfect older sister for the kid. Reminds me of how John and I used to be when we were kids._

Gosalyn stopped smiling for a second and said as she moved away from the Scarlet Swan and laid on the bed with her arms crossed, "But Grandpa never told me any code." Darkwing assured her as he covered her with a blanket, "Unfortunately, Taurus Bulba doesn't know that. His men will be searching for you, you know." He chuckled, "Although, if they knew how much spirit you have, they'd probably run the other way." The Scarlet Swan added, "Yeah, and the way you beat up one of those three lummoxes of Taurus Bulba's really proves it."

The sound of them complimenting on how much spirit she had made Gosalyn happy. She jumped up and kissed Darkwing and the Scarlet Swan on the cheeks, and she said to them, "Thanks you guys!" She laid down on the bed again and the Scarlet Swan giggled as she rubbed her cheek, and Darkwing chuckled as he blushed, "Uh, sure. Good night Gosalyn." He covered her up with the blanket again and he was about to leave when the Scarlet Swan hissed quietly at him, "Where do you think you're going? A hero like you should watch over her in case there's unwanted company."

Darkwing said to her, "Don't worry. It's not like Taurus Bulba and his men know we're here." He thought for a brief second, then he shrugged, "But just to be on the safe side, I'll take your advice for once." He tiptoed back to the bed until he heard Gosalyn say, "I can't sleep." Darkwing came over to the bed and said to Gosalyn, "Well, you just need something to relax ya. I think I have a large mallet around here somewhere." He got punched in the arm by the Scarlet Swan. He whined as he rubbed his sore arm, "What was that for, missy?'

"Are you that stupid?" the Scarlet Swan frowned. "You can't hit a kid on the head with a mallet! What would the police think if you actually hurt her?" Darkwing shuddered at himself being charged with hurting a child, and he muttered, "She's right. That'll be pretty bad for my image. Just tell me what I should do." The Scarlet Swan replied, "Maybe give her a glass of warm milk, tell her a short story, or sing a lullaby to lull her to sleep."

Gosalyn smiled with a nod as she looked at her photo, "Yeah! Grandpa used to sing me one." Darkwing stammered with a nervous shrug, "Well, I don't really do lullabies." Gosalyn looked down at her photo, dissapointed. The Scarlet Swan said to him, "Come on, Darkwing. Have a heart." Darkwing sighed, "Well, alright." He looked back at Gosalyn and asked her, "Why don't you teach me one of your Grandpa's lullabies so I can sing it back to you?"

Gosalyn muttered to herself, "This has a suspicious ring of reverse psychology to it." She shrugged and sighed, "But have it your way." She sat up in the bed and placed the photo in front of her, then she cleared her throat and began singing.

"Close your eyes, little girl blue. Inside of you, lies a rainbow. Yellow, blue, red, purple too. Blue, purple and green and then yellow."

Darkwing and the Scarlet Swan cringed at her off-key singing a little, and after she finished her lullaby, Darkwing said to the Scarlet Swan, "Not much on lyrics."

"Yeah. Kinda sounds like something a kindergartener would sing to learn their colours." she nodded. She looked at Gosalyn and said to her as she ruffled her hair, "No offense there, kiddo." Gosalyn replied, "None taken."

"Why don't I give it a try?" the Scarlet Swan said as she had Gosalyn lay down again. But Darkwing cut her off and said to her, "Hold on. I think I can have a go." He ruffled her hair as he sang his version of the lullaby.

"Rest your head, little girl blue. Come paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be near, to chase away fear. So sleep now and dream 'till tomorrow."

Gosalyn's eyes began to flutter shut as she started falling asleep, and Darkwing finished his lullaby as he tucked Gosalyn in and rubbed her head, "I'll be near, to chase away fear. So sleep now and dream 'till tomorrow." He laid his head down on the bed over his arms, and he said to the sleeping girl with a smile, "Goodnight Gosalyn." He began to drift off to sleep.

As he drifted off to sleep, he didn't notice the Scarlet Swan had already left. From the stairs, she had been smiling as tears softly fell from her eyes and stained her mask a little. She said to herself, "He may be bit of a numbskull, but I think he could make a great dad someday if he ever finds someone to love and has kids of his own." She jumped off the railing on the stairs and did some flips before she aimed her gloved hand at the walls. A hook shot out and she landed safely on the ground after she swung from it.

She continued repeating this down the secret headquarters until she reached the exit, which was at the top of the tower. With her eyes closed, she jumped off the tower and dropped down towards the bridge. Just when it looked like she was going to hit the ground, she shot a grappling hook onto the tower and swung to safetly. She landed safely on the ground and came over to where a red motorcycle was hidden from people passing by on the bridge. She put on a red helmet, got on the motorcycle and started it, and she said to herself as she rode off, "Now that the girl is safe from you Taurus Bulba, I have some answers I need to get from you when I find you!"

* * *

From high above the clouds, a familiar bull was watching from a surveillance camera in his aircraft. Taurus Bulba watched as a woman on a motorcycle sped over the bridge and into the city. He said with an evil grin, "That's right dearest. Leave the little girl with Darkwing Duck."

He stood up from his seat and added with a sneer, "And since that wretched father of yours is out of my way for good thanks to his murderer, now I can complete our unfinished business!" He rubbed his shoulder as if he had a sore spot there as he laughed cruelly.

* * *

Later that evening, the Scarlet Swan swung and jumped from building to building to get around St. Canard. She couldn't find any trace of Taurus Bulba's aircraft from where she was, so the least she could do is find something higher and with a better view to track him. She looked around and saw the tallest building in St. Canard known as Canard Tower. She said to herself, "If I could just get all the way up there, maybe I can spot Taurus Bulba's aircraft!"

With her hands out, she shot grappling hooks from her gloves and zoomed towards Canard Tower. Once she was there, she used the hooks to pull herself up and hook onto the wall again and again until she reached the top roof. She looked around and grinned, seeing a perfect view of the city and the sky. She said to herself, "That's more like it. Now, all that's left now is-" She was cut off by a familiar sounding voice.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the jailer who throws away the key!"

She watched as purple smoke appeared, and familiar figure appeared. Darkwing boasted, "I am..." He cut himself off when he looked around. He said to himself, "Feeling real stupid! Boy, I hate it when I'm early." The Scarlet Swan looked over at him and exclaimed, "You!"

Darkwing Duck looked at her and said with wide eyes, "You!"

"What are you doing here?!" they both said to each other in unison. Darkwing shot at her, "What does this look like I'm doing?! I'm waiting here for Taurus Bulba!"

With shock and anger, the Scarlet Swan exclaimed, "You mean you left Gosalyn alone?!" Darkwing snapped, "Look, it's not like they'll know where she is! She's in a safe place!"

The Scarlet Swan glared, "Not for long! Taurus Bulba is smart enough to find her location! And besides, why are you waiting here for him anyway?" Darkwing said to her, "I was asking myself the same question as to what you're doing here!"

"I'm only here so I could locate Taurus Bulba's location in the sky from here! Why are you here and why did you leave Gosalyn alone?" she said to him with anger. Darkwing chuckled with a grin, "Taurus Bulba somehow used morse code in the sky, and told me through it that he was going to surrender to Darkwing Duck here at Canard Tower! He knows he's outmatched by me and I finally got my big break!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Darkwing looked at the Scarlet Swan with a raised brow when he heard her speak with disbelief. He said to her, "Excuse me?"

The Scarlet Swan explained, "Taurus Bulba is a criminal mastermind! He's too smart and ruthless to even turn himself in. What makes you think that he would even surrender to you, of all people?! In fact, you should never underestimate him!" Darkwing replied, "I told you, he knows he's outmatched by me. But he's late for some reason to actually come and see me. And you'd think criminal masterminds could be more punctual!"

"Please accept my apologies."

The Scarlet Swan felt a shiver up her spin and her eyes widened in fear when she heard that voice. She tried her best to hide her fear as she turned around and saw a familiar figure standing behind her and Darkwing. The duck in purple stammered nervously seeing the most notorious criminal in St. Canard and tried to say his introduction, but the Scarlet Swan shut him up by punching him in the face. She said to the figure with a bold tone of voice, "Taurus Bulba! We finally meet."

Darkwing recovered from the punch and continued, cutting her off before she could say anything else, "I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the surprise in your cereal box. I'm-" Taurus Bulba interrupted him, "Yes, yes, I know. I heard. You're Darkwing Duck." He looked at the Scarlet Swan and said to her, "And you must be that woman in red my men were talking about. The one who tried to sneak onto the train carrying the Ram Rod."

The Scarlet Swan ignored him as she reached into her utility belt and took out a bolas. She swirled them before wrapping them around Taurus Bulba. Chuckling in amusement, he said to her, "Well, now. Has the woman in red also decided to help boost Darkwing Duck's ego and turn me in?" He stopped laughing when the Scarlet Swan's fist made contact with his jaw. She snapped at him, "Enough talking! I'm not here to turn you in like he is!" She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer to her with a glare. "I want some answers!"

"Answers? Is this a joke?"

She ignored Taurus Bulba's question and glared, "Officer John Mallard was murdered in an armed robbery at St. Canard Bank a month ago, and you're my prime suspect! And I know because you and him had a history!" Darkwing watched her interrogation with Taurus Bulba with confusion and curiosity. He thought to himself, _She knows my brother? And how does she know about that day he caught him?!_

He snapped out of his thoughts and frowned at the two, "Listen! I don't know what this is all about, but this is my shot, and my shot only at catching the criminal mastermind and being the hero here! So, Taurus Bulba, you're coming with me!" All the mastermind and duck in red could do was stare at him in disbelief, and a glare grew on the Scarlet Swan's face while Taurus Bulba began to laugh.

"You're ego is out of control, isn't it?" he laughed. Darkwing could hardly believe his ears when he heard what Taurus Bulba said.

"What?" he stammered. Taurus Bulba scoffed, "I mean seriously! Why would I surrender to you?" Darkwing replied nervously, "Because I have your men on the run." Taurus Bulba laughed even harder, "Oh, please! I manipulated you like a puppet." Darkwing looked at the Scarlet Swan, and she gave him a look that said 'I told you so!'. He tried to think of something to say, and he stammered, trying to stay in character, "Well, I manipulated you into manipulating me and her!" He pointed at the Scarlet Swan, who looked back at him in disbelief.

"My partner and I have you right where we want you, alone with us, Darkwing Duck and the Scarlet Swan!" Darkwing boasted, ready to fight him. But the Scarlet Swan beat him to the punch. Literally!

She punched Taurus Bulba in the jaw and kicked him in the chest, making him land on his back. He got back up again and broke the bolas binding him off. The Scarlet Swan tried to give him an uppercut, but the bull grabbed her arm and tossed her to the ground. Darkwing watched the whole thing, and he couldn't believe what Taurus Bulba did to her. He looked at him with a glare, "No one hurts others like that under my watch! You're going down like a swatted fly!" He tried to jump kick Taurus Bulba, but he grabbed the masked duck and squashed him.

"Gee this hurts." Darkwing groaned. He was tossed aside by Taurus Bulba and he landed on the Scarlet Swan. They both grunted as they landed on the ground, and Taurus Bulba sneered, "Sorry, I don't have time to play or celebrate a family reunion with you two." The Scarlet Swan looked at him and asked with a raised brow, "Family reunion? What do you mean?"

"You'll figure that out eventually, but I did call some of your friends." He gestured them to look at a door, and three police officers came up to the roof. They looked over at where both the vigilantes were, and the burly cop called out, "There he is! Get him!" They made their way over to Darkwing and the Scarlet Swan.

"I believe they have questions about a certain train robbery." Taurus Bulba said as he walked away. The Scarlet Swan got up and glared at him. She growled in a rage and she reached into her utility belt and brought out some smoke balls. She threw them towards the cops and smoke appeared. As the cops coughed and looked around the smoke in utter confusion, the Scarlet Swan charged over to Taurus Bulba with rage, then she jumped up kicked him down. She screamed in anger as she pulled him up to her face, "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU! DID YOU ARRANGE THAT ROBBERY AT THE BANK?! ANSWER NOW!" Taurus Bulba just chuckled, "Foolish girl!" He kicked her off of him and sent her towards the wall. She moaned as she watched him climb onto a lift, and he called out to her and Darkwing as he was being carried by his aircraft, "I'd love to stay, but I have a date at the bridge with a little girl!"

Both Darkwing and the Scarlet Swan gasped, "Gosalyn!" Darkwing was about to fire his grapling hook gun at the aircraft, but he was stopped by the Scarlet Swan. She grabbed his gun and yelled, "No! You've done enough heroic business for once! Now that little girl is going to be killed by that monster because of you and your arrogance!"

Darkwing struggled to get his gun out of her grip and grunted, "That's not all I'm worried about! I gotta stop him before he gets to my niece Marissa too! She's the only family I have left after that incident at the bank!" When the Scarlet Swan heard him say that name, she covered her bill to hide a gasp and took a step back. The next thing she said shocked Darkwing.

"Is that you... Uncle Drake?"

Darkwing's eyes widened in shock when he finally recognized the duck in red's voice and how he addressed him.

"M-Marissa?"

The Scarlet Swan and Darkwing Duck finally recognized one another; Darkwing Duck was Drake, and the Scarlet Swan was Marissa!

Darkwing looked at Marissa and stammered, "M-Marissa, I can explain!" The Scarlet Swan, now known as Marissa, shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She let out some shaky breaths before taking off and jumping off the building. Darkwing called to her, "Marissa!" He watched as Marissa swung from building to building using her grapling hook gloves. The smoke cleared and the cops could see Darkwing at the edge of the building. The burly cop barked, "Get him!"

The cops jumped on him and held him down. He struggled to break free, but he couldn't because of the combined weight of the three cops. He cried out, "No, don't! He's getting away!" But the cops didn't listen to him, and two of them held him down while the other handcuffed him. All he could do now was call out in vain, "Gosalyn! Marissa!"

* * *

 _ **So what did you guys think? Darkwing starts bonding a little with Gosalyn and shows his caring fatherly side as the young girl becomes fast friends with the Scarlet Swan. But now both Darkwing and Scarlet Swan know the truth about each other and the Swan, aka Marissa, now knows her uncle's secret when Taurus Bulba gets away with his scheme. And it looks like Taurus Bulba knows something about Marissa. What will happen next between our two heroes, and will they be able to save Gosalyn?**_

 _ **I sort of felt like giving a little backstory of how Gosalyn was sent to the orphanage after her grandfather was murdered. After all, there has to be a reason some characters are orphaned in the first place, like how Bruce Wayne became an orphan when his parents were murdered by a mugger before he became Batman.**_

 _ **I needed to stop right there because judging by the drama and the chapter, it was going to take me forever to make the entire episode in one chapter, so I split this one into two acts just to save a little more time. So very sorry for the long wait for the past few months, but hopefully this will make it up for it.**_

 _ **Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney, and the Scarlet Swan a.k.a Marissa belongs to me.**_


	4. Darkly Dawns The Duck Pt 2: Act 2

**Darkly Dawns The Duck Part 2: Act 2**

Somewhere in St. Canard, Marissa sat on the edge of the roof of a building. She had taken her mask off and her hair flowed through the chilled breeze of the night. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at the photo in her hand; the last one with both of her parents with her right before her mother passed away, and long before her father followed along. She sighed sadly as she looked down at the photo, "I should've known he was lying to us this whole time, guys." She was completely hurt after learning the truth about her uncle; he had been selfishly skipping out on their bonding times and bailing out on her family for his own needs just so he could get fame by trying to be a superhero the entire time.

"Not only did he ruin our family, but he also put a little girl's life in jeopardy by leaving her to be taken by a criminal mastermind Dad put behind bars years ago." she said as tears dropped and landed on the photo. "But I think I was to blame too. I should have stayed behind with Gosalyn, but I thought Uncle Drake would be the one keeping her safe after seeing how much he started loving her." She closed her eyes tighter and cried harder, "But I was wrong!"

She opened her eyes again and sniffled, "I let you both down. I couldn't even get Taurus Bulba to admit he killed you, Dad." She sighed, "I'm sorry." She opened her pocket to put the photo back in there, and she wiped her tears away as she looked up at the night sky. But then she looked down at the streets when she heard the sound of wheels screeching on the pavement. On the ground was Darkwing's motorcycle being driven by someone. Just before they could pass the building she was on, Marissa jumped off the building and swung to the ground with her grappling hooks, but the hook came loose all of a sudden and she landed on the street with a grunt as she rolled on the ground. The figure on the motorbike stopped in front of her.

"Hey miss. Are you okay?"

Recognizing the voice, she looked up and said with surprise, "Launchpad?"

Launchpad looked at Marissa and smiled, "Hey, you're that girl who was with DW and that little kid! I didn't recognize you at first with that cool costume you're wearing!" Marissa looked at him riding on Darkwing's motorcycle and asked, "Why are you driving my unc- er, I mean Darkwing Duck's motorbike?" Launchpad answered, getting off of the bike, "Well, you see, Miss... uh, I didn't get your name." Marissa answered, "Marissa."

Launchpad repeated her name, and he continued, "See, Marissa, I was trying to help DW on his mission the other day when I wanted to be his sidekick and he got mad at me when I accidentally messed up and he told me he never wanted to see me again. So I thought we could start over again with this sidekick thing after I apologize to him." Marissa remembered when he was chasing after her, Darkwing, and Gosalyn while they were escaping Taurus Bulba's men and the police, and she realized how they knew each other. Marissa asked him, "But why would you want to apologize to him after you messed up and he told you he didn't want to see you again?"

Launchpad replied, "Because that's what heroes and sidekicks do. They forgive each other, especially if they're friends or loved ones." Marissa thought of those words Launchpad said, and they seemed to cheer her up a little. She thought to herself, _I know this is going to be hard for me, but he's right. Uncle Drake may have lied to me and my parents this whole time, but I still have to forgive him_.

Taking a deep breath, she asked Launchpad, "Do you know where Darkwing Duck is? I need to talk to him." Launchpad nodded, "Sure. Get on." He got back onto the motorcycle and Marissa rode in the sidecar. Marissa wondered where he was taking her until they arrived at the police station. They went to the side of the building where a couple of cars were parked, and Launchpad said to Marissa, "Okay, I think it's best you stay here while I bail DW out. But first I gotta park this thing." He looked at the switches and buttons on the motorbike. He found one button and pushed it, and it sent him and Marissa crashing through the wall. Launchpad chuckled nervously, "Oh, that's reverse. I thought it was park."

"Launchpad? Marissa?"

They looked over and Darkwing came over to them with a relieved smile, "Launchpad! What are you doing here?" Launchpad explained, "This was left behind when the cops took you away. I was coming to bail you out, and this girl named Marissa here wanted to tag along to talk to you for some reason." He gestured Marissa, who was getting off of the motorbike. Darkwing came over to her and she said to him, "Listen, about what I said. I'm so sorry. I just felt so angered and-"

"No, Marissa. I'm the one who should be sorry." Darkwing cut her off with a sad and regretful look. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I shouldn't have abandoned you or your parents for my own needs. I wanted to tell you about what I did for a living for so long, but I thought you wouldn't understand and you'd start hating me. And look where it got us. I let your father die while I was fighting my own criminals, and I was being selfish instead of bonding with you." He took her hand and added sadly, "You deserve a better uncle than me, and a better life without me. Can you ever forgive me for being selfish and everything else?" He looked down from her sadly, ashamed. He admitted his guilt in front of his own niece after she discovered his secret, and he was worried that she was going to hate him forever.

But to his surprise, Marissa wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She whispered, "I forgive you, Uncle Drake." They heard Launchpad gasp, "Wait a minute! You're actually related to Darkwing Duck?!" He smiled and jumped with joy, "This is the best day of my life!"

He looked at the wall he made from crashing into it, and he shrugged with a chuckle, "I guess there's no point to bailing you out now."

A confident smile grew on Darkwing's face and he said as he put his hat back on, "Don't worry about it. Heroes don't stop for paperwork. And maybe this costumed clown can be a hero." He looked at Marissa and said to her, "Marissa, can you find it in your heart to give your foolish uncle a chance to bond with you for real this time?"

Marissa felt a bit reluctant about his idea, then he added, "There's a little girl who needs us, and I'm going to need help from my new partner in crime-fighting. Which is you, kiddo." Marissa looked at him with a surprised look when she heard him call her his new partner, and she smiled, "You want me as your partner?" Darkwing nodded, "With that expertise of yours, we'll need it to bring Taurus Bulba to justice together, rescue Gosalyn, and avenge John. What do you say?" With a confident smile of her own, Marissa tied her mask around her eyes and said, "Let's do it!"

She climbed onto the motorcycle and held onto Launchpad as he drove while Darkwing sat in the sidecar. Darkwing said to them, "By now, Taurus Bulba must have Gosalyn in his airship. We have to find a way of getting up to him."

That gave Launchpad an idea, and he said to him, "Airship! No problemo, DW. I've got just the thing!" He took a turn on the street, but he felt Marissa letting go of him and the sound of a hook shooting. He stopped the motorcycle and they saw the Scarlet Swan swinging onto a buildinh. Darkwing called to her, "Marissa, what are you doing?"

"Go with Launchpad! I'll look for Taurus Bulba!" she called back to him before going to another building using her gloves, leaving Darkwing being taken by Launchpad somewhere. While they were doing that, the Scarlet Swan tried to think of where Taurus Bulba would be in his aircraft in order to make his plan work. She remembered that Gosalyn told her and Darkwing that the device can make things float no matter how large the mass is, and in order to find what Taurus Bulba was looking for, he needed higher ground other than in his aircraft.

She knew Canard Tower would be the perfect spot for him, and she went back there to confront him again and save Gosalyn. She scaled the tower with her gloves and arrived at the rooftops just as she saw Taurus Bulba's aircraft hovering above it. When she reached the top, she saw her uncle and Gosalyn being held at gunpoint by Taurus Bulba and his men, with the Waddlemeyer Ram Rod all set to use.

"So you two are close. Just like you are with the Scarlet Swan, right Darkwing Duck? How touching, how fortunate." Taurus Bulba sneered as Tantalus flew off of his arm and onto the Ram Rod. He leaned over to Gosalyn and added as he squeezed her cheeks, "I'm afraid I'll never get the code from this one. She has too much spirit." He pointed at Darkwing, "If, by chance, she trusted you or the Scarlet Swan with the code..." He looked up at Tantalus and nodded at him, and the condor nodded back in response. The Scarlet Swan and Darkwing were both shocked at what the condor did next.

Tantalus let out a screech as he swooped down to Gosalyn and grabbed her by her arms with his talons. He flew higher up until they were both away from the building right above the streets.

"Let her go!"

Everyone turned around and saw the Scarlet Swan standing near the edge of the building. Gosalyn cried happily as she was hanging from Tauntalus, "Scarlet Swan! You're here too!" Tantalus made her be quiet by tightening his talons on her arms, almost digging into her flesh. The duck in red looked at Taurus Bulba and glared, "I'm not going to tell you again, Bulba! Let Gosalyn go or you'll pay the price!" Taurus Bulba sneered, "Just like you and your father did with me seven years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" the Scarlet Swan growled. Taurus Bulba replied, "Perhaps you've forgotten that day we first met?" He began to take off his jacket and tie, then he began unbuttoning his shirt. Darkwing snarled, "If you lay one finger on her, you sicko-"

"Keep your trap shut, buddy!" Hammerhead glared as he and Hoof and Mouth held him back. Taurus Bulba finished undoing the last button and held his shirt in his hand. He said to the Scarlet Swan, "Remember this, my dear?" On his shoulder was a scare that looked like a bullet wound. He continued, "This was your little present to me when I first met you and your beloved mother, and you were just a little brat back then." Marissa looked at his scars and remembered the first and last time she ever saw Taurus Bulba.

Seven years ago, when she was just nine years old, her mother Sarah was at her school for Parent's Day to tell them about her work as a scientist at St. Canard University. During the middle of her presentation to her fourth grade class, the class was interrupted by Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth, and they took both Sarah and Marissa hostage to a warehouse where Taurus Bulba was ransoming St. Canard Tech for a million dollars and one of their latest projects, and he threatened Officer Mallard by telling him that if the money and project weren't with him within just one hour, he would murder both his wife and daughter.

When the police were already on their way with the ransom money, Taurus Bulba was going to murder them anyway. Before they arrived, Taurus Bulba was going to kill Sarah first, but Marissa intervened before he could pull the trigger by biting his hand and never let go. Taurus Bulba hit her on the head with the butt of his gun, but he let it go in the process. Marissa was lucky she didn't get knocked out, because once she got up, Taurus Bulba was kneeling at her with a cruel grin saying, "Give me back the gun, little sweetie. Those things are not toys for little girls to play with." Marissa got scared and grabbed the gun from the ground, and Taurus Bulba tried to take it from her, but the safety lock was off and when Marissa accidentally pulled the trigger, it hit him in the shoulder.

He tried to attack her and snarled, "You little brat! I'll kill you!" But just before he could grab the gun from her, Officer Mallard had already arrived and apprehended him before Marissa could pull the trigger in fright. She remembered the words her father said to Taurus Bulba after cuffing him, "If you ever come near my wife and daughter again, I'll make sure you won't walk on this earth again!" Taurus Bulba had been arrested and sentenced to a hundred years in prison for kidnapping, ransoming, child endangerment, and attempted murder, but his henchmen got away before they would get arrested too. It took weeks for Marissa to get over that traumatizing day and the kids in her class were too afraid to go near her for firing a gun at a criminal, and she was even bullied so much that her parents had to transfer her to a different school. While she got over that fateful day and her parents told her that she saved Sarah's life, she swore to never touch another gun again, having developed a fear over them ever since and she never told anybody about it as she grew older as she did her best to hide her fear when hearing a gunshot or seeing a gun, and she was still so afraid of seeing Taurus Bulba again.

Despite everything, she still remembered her mother's words to her; "Marissa, honey, no matter what happens even in the darkest times, I hope you'll be a brave hero like your father one day and never let your fears get to you."

The Scarlet Swan snapped out of her memories and looked back at Taurus Bulba, trying to be brave in front of him. She said to him, "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Taurus Bulba!"

"I can fix that!" Taurus Bulba sneered as he put his shirt, tie, and jacket back on. He looked up at Tauntalus and the condor flew higher above the building. Darkwing said to him with a glare, "Bring Gosalyn down!" Taurus Bulba snarled, "In a second! Just give me the code! Either you or little Marissa have it with you." The Scarlet Swan glared, "What are you talking about? We don't even know what the code to the machine is, and neither does Gosalyn."

Darkwing shook his head, "That's a bit untrue. Remember that lullaby Gosalyn's grandfather used to sing to her and she taught us when we put her to bed? It was really the code in disguise." The Scarlet Swan stared at him and Taurus Bulba in disbelief. The criminal looked at them and said with a glare, "If she already told you, then tell me what it is."

"We'll never tell you! If you do, you'd kill her anyway! And I'll never let that happen to her! I'm not letting an innocent little girl like her get killed by the likes of you!" the Scarlet Swan glared. Taurus Bulba sneered, "Well, that is too bad." He looked up at Tauntalus and nodded at him, and Gosalyn screamed as he let go of her and she started falling. The Scarlet Swan screamed, "Gosalyn!" She was about to run over to the edge of the building, but then the henchmen grabbed her arms and held her back. She froze in fear when Hammerhead pointed a gun at her head and threatened her, "Not so fast, sweetheart!"

Seeing the gun at her head made her breathing and her heart beating faster and her stomach churn, and those memories of Taurus Bulba threatening to kill her mother with that gun she shot him with and when the schoolkids teased her with little water guns because of her fear of them.

Darkwing exclaimed, seeing the two girls in danger, "No! I'll tell!"

Taurus Bulba grinned cruelly as he nodded at Tauntalus to grab Gosalyn before she could hit the ground. He flew back up again with Gosalyn in his talons, and the young duck groaned, "And to think I used to buy tickets for rides like that."

The Scarlet Swan snarled as she struggled to break free from Hammerhead, Hoof and Mouth's grips and Hammerhead still kept the gun positioned at her head, "If you try that again on her, I swear I'll kick you off of this building and put you in her place to see how you'll like it! You hear me, you psycho?!" Taurus Bulba replied with a glare, "I'd watch your tongue, my dear. Or you're next if your partner doesn't give me the code. And this time, no tricks! Or you'll both make ugly stains on the street." Darkwing came over to the Ram Rod control panel and looked over at the Scarlet Swan. He said to her, "I'm sorry, kiddo. I have no choice."

She smiled sadly at him reassuring, "It's okay. When we have the chance, you take care of Taurus Bulba, I'll save Gosalyn." Darkwing nodded at her before pressing the coloured buttons on the panel. She followed the pattern of the switches Darkwing was pressing and muttered the colours. When he was done, she gasped, "Holy watercress! The lullaby really was the code! No wonder it didn't sound right."

The machine was activated, and Taurus Bulba said triumphantly, "At last!" Darkwing brushed his hands and looked at him with a glare, "Now bring Gosalyn down and release my partner! And get that gun away from her!"

"Not before a test!" he snapped before pushing Darkwing away and going over to the control panel. He looked around the ground for a building until he found the federal gold depository. He activated the switch and Darkwing and the Scarlet Swan watched as the beams hit the building, and to their surprise, the building was lifted into the air with ease as if it only weighed light as a feather. The building opened like a candy box and gold blocks started being pulled out of it and up to Taurus Bulba's aircraft.

"Gold secured Taurus Bulba." the heroes heard a voice say from inside the aircraft. Taurus Bulba chuckled wickedly as he climbed down the Ram Rod, "I'll strip St. Canard clean, then hit every city in the country!"

"And just what will you be doing with all those riches you stole when you're done, by any chance?" the Scarlet Swan asked with a sneer. Taurus Bulba came over to her as Hoof and Mouth held her and Hammerhead put the gun back in his jacket, and he said as he ran a finger over her cheek, "Why, I'll gather every criminal organization in the world, and with my new riches, I shall have everything I need to take over; bombs, guns, nuclear weapons, take your pick my dear."

"Then you're done with Gosalyn!" Darkwing glared.

"Oh, quite." Taurus Bulba said with an evil smile before looking up at Tauntalus. The condor nodded and flew higher into the sky, then he let go of Gosalyn.

"Not again!" she screamed as she started falling.

"You butcher!" Darkwing yelled as he kicked Taurus Bulba in the stomach and hitting him on the head, knocking him out. The Scarlet Swan took her chance and pulled Hoof and Mouth towards each other and made them hit their heads, then she balled her hand in a fist and back-handed Hammerhead. Then she quickly ran to the edge of the building and jumped off. She dropped down towards Gosalyn and grabbed her in her arms. She said to Gosalyn, "Don't worry, kiddo. I got you." She had Gosalyn hold her arms around her neck as she pointed her hands at the side of the building and fired a hook to it. Her confidence disappeared when Tauntalus swooped down and sliced it, disconnecting the wire.

"Oh no!" she screamed. She held onto Gosalyn tightly and cried, "I'm not letting go of you, I promise!" She closed her eyes tightly as she kept ahold of the little girl and tried not to scream. But then she stopped falling when she landed on something hard. At first, she thought she had already hit the pavement below, but when she opened her eyes, she was still in the air.

"Hey, Scarlet! Good to see you!" she heard Launchpad's voice.

"Launchpad!" the Scarlet Swan smiled in relief as the pilot winked at her. Gosalyn added with a sigh of relief, "Nice save."

"I'll say." the Scarlet Swan agreed. She looked at what she and Gosalyn had landed on and what Launchpad was flying.

Another aircraft!

The Scarlet Swan said, impressed by the ship, "Wow, this looks amazing! What is this thing?" Launchpad replied, opening the glass roof, "I call this baby 'the Thunderquack'! I've been working on it for a year. And I made it especially for DW in case I met him by chance. What do you think?" The Scarlet Swan exclaimed, "Are you kidding? This is incredible!" She looked up at the building and began to grow worried. She put Gosalyn in the passenger's seat next to Launchpad and said to him, "Get Gosalyn to safety! I gotta help Darkwing!"

She lifted her hand in the air and shot her hook up at the roof, and she soared back up to it as Launchpad closed the roof and flew away with Gosalyn. Going up the roof was hard without one of her other hooks since Tauntalus had sliced it off. By the time she got back onto the roof, Taurus Bulba and his minions were starting to recover from their beatings. With quick thinking, the Scarlet Swan reached into her utility belt and threw some smoke balls towards them. They went off and smoke surrounded the criminals.

She even noticed that Darkwing was nowhere in sight.

She looked around, wondering where he went, until she heard a sound from behind the Ram Rod, "Pssst! Marissa, over here!" She looked over at the machine, and Darkwing was hiding behind it. She went over to where she was and crouched down behind the machine. Darkwing said to her, "We need to destroy this thing and take down Taurus Bulba and his goons."

The Scarlet Swan protested, "But Uncle Drake, I can't fight them! They've got guns!"

Darkwing assured her, "You leave those guys to me. You sabotage the machine. I know Gosalyn's grandpa worked hard on that invention, but we can't let it fall into the wrong hands again." He took her hand into his and added, "We're doing this together as uncle and niece." She nodded with a comforted smile, and they put their next move into action.

Hammerhead was helping Taurus Bulba up from the ground, and Taurus Bulba snarled, "Where are they?!" Hammerhead looked around the smoke and exclaimed, "They were right here a second ago!" They got their answer when they heard a voice coming from the smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the chill that runs through your spine!"

Hammerhead fired his gun into the smoke. The criminals hoped that Darkwing was shot, but when the patch of smoke cleared, they saw nothing. They heard the voice from behind them, "I am Darkwing Duck!" A hand grabbed Hammerhead by the horns and pulled him in, and Hammerhead groaned as punches were being thrown at him before being tossed over at Hoof and Mouth, knocking them off their feet. The smoke cleared and Darkwing walked out of it with a glare at the three henchmen.

Taurus Bulba was about to go over to the duck in purple with a snarl, but then he heard a loud whistle from the Ram Rod getting his attention. He turned around as he heard a voice, "Hey, Taurus Bulba! What happens if I press these buttons?" The Scarlet Swan was at the control panel of the Ram Rod, and she started pressing the buttons randomly. Hammerhead recovered and when he saw the Scarlet Swan sabotaging the machine, he took out his gun and pointed at her. Taurus Bulba stopped him and glared, "No! Not while she's on the Ram Rod!"

While the Scarlet Swan continued pressing the buttons, the machine began going haywire. With one last press, the machine started going completely out of control and began firing beams in different directions, and one even hit Hoof and Mouth. They were levitating off of the ground, and Hammerhead called to them, "Grab onto something!" They grabbed Hammerhead, and he was also being lifted off the ground with them.

"Not me, you lunkheads!" he yelled, and they screamed as they were floating away.

Taurus Bulba watched with fury as the machine malfunctioned, and Darkwing kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off his feet before he said to him, "It's over, Taurus Bulba! And this time, you'll be in a non-portable prison!" He looked over at the Scarlet Swan, and his face had a look of shock and fear when he saw the aircraft about to fire its laser at her.

"Marissa, look out!" he called. The Scarlet Swan looked up and she managed to dodge the lasers by jumping off the Ram Rod, and the lasers hit the control panel. The machine's ray lifted itself to the aircraft and fired another blast into it. The airship began to float away and the gold that Taurus Bulba stole from the depository fell out of it while the aircraft landed in the river and blew up.

Darkwing came over to the Scarlet Swan and asked her as he helped her up, "You okay, Marissa?" She nodded, "Yeah. Thanks for warning me, or I would have floated away like a circus balloon." They avoided a blast from the machine, and they knew from the looks of the machine that it meant bad news. Darkwing whimpered, "I think this is where the heroes make their dramatic exit!"

"I agree!" the Scarlet Swan added. "That thing's gonna blow up any minute!"

They turned to make their escape, but then two hands grabbed the both of them by the neck. Taurus Bulba snarled as he gripped their necks tightly, cutting off their air supply, "I underestimated you two once, Darkwing Duck and Scarlet Swan! This time, you both simply die, and you shall be joining Officer Mallard and his beloved wife very soon!"

The they struggled out of his grip as they gasped for air, but he didn't let go. Finally, the Scarlet Swan glared as she kicked Taurus Bulba in the face hard, knocking him off of his feet and releasing her and Darkwing. She got back onto her feet again and ran over to him, then she started throwing punches in his face. When she was done, she grabbed him by the jacket and snarled, "Not until I get my answer, Taurus Bulba! If you are the one that killed my father or arranged his murder and that robbery that day, I can finally avenge his death!"

Taurus Bulba, his face covered in blood from a broken nose and a cut on his lip, just glared at her, "I will tell you after we all die!" He reached into his jacket and took out a gun, pointing it at her. "But first I am going to do what I was about to do ten years ago, Marissa Mallard!" At first she froze in horror when she recognized the gun; it was the same one that Taurus Bulba threatened to kill her mother with, and the one that Marissa shot him with that caused her fears. But her fear disappeared quickly and her rage was clouding it. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him howl in pain as he released the gun from his hand. She took the gun and pointed it at him. She snarled, "Last chance, Taurus Bulba! Tell me, or you'll be the one who dies first!"

She pulled the hammer back and held her finger on the trigger, preparing to fire at him. Darkwing saw what she was doing and cried, "Marissa, stop! This isn't what your father wanted!"

"This man deserves to die! He tried to kill me and Mom once, and now he killed my father!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Taurus Bulba finally yelled, "I did not kill Officer Mallard! Sure I had a deep hatred for him and you and your mother, and I hoped that one day I could kill him in revenge for putting me in that life of prison! But that blasted bank robber beat me to him! I had nothing to do with that murder or robbery!" He looked at the Scarlet Swan and sneered, "But go ahead, little Marissa! Pull the trigger and kill me! It will be just like old times! Let your anger control your intentions, and do it!"

Marissa held the gun above Taurus Bulba's head, about to pull the trigger, but Darkwing said to her, "Marissa, please! Don't be a murderer like your father's. During my times as a superhero, I never wanted to kill anybody because that would have been bad for my image, but now I see that if I did kill someone, it would make me more of a monster than them. Please don't make that same mistake those people made." The Scarlet Swan's anger started to disappear a little, and it faded into realization.

Darkwing would be right! If she killed Taurus Bulba, then that would make her the real monster. Her anger came back for a second, and she pointed the gun at Taurus Bulba again. Darkwing cried, "NO!"

Marissa pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

Taurus Bulba expected her to shoot him in the head, but much to his surprise and Darkwing's relief, the bullet hit only between his horns. The Scarlet Swan growled under her breath, "You're not the man I was looking for anyway!" She threw the gun to the side and it hit the wall, smashing into little pieces. She looked down at Taurus Bulba and glared at him before getting off of him. Darkwing watched as Taurus Bulba said to her with a sneer behind her back, "Stupid girl!"

He grabbed a piece of debris that fell off of the machine and he was about to strike her with it, but then Darkwing rushed over and pushed the Scarlet Swan away just in time to take the blow. The bar hit him on the head, and he collapsed to the ground. The Scarlet Swan gasped when she heard the sound of the metal hitting him and saw him on the ground, "Uncle Drake!" The building began to shake as the Ram Rod began overheating and blasting pieces of metal all around.

 **KA-BOOOM!**

* * *

 _ **So how was that? Drake and Marissa now know of each other's double lives, and Darkwing and Marissa work together to defeat Taurus Bulba and save Gosalyn. But Marissa has no answers about her father's killer and Taurus Bulba is no longer her prime suspect. And what happened to her and Darkwing Duck after their fight with Taurus Bulba? Sorry I took so long to write this. I had a major writer's block with this and it was hard for me to come up with some ideas. I hope this would make it up for it.**_

 _ **I thought of adding a little bit of drama to this chapter and adding a fact that Marissa has a fear of guns due to a past incident with Taurus Bulba from her childhood, but she secretly hides it from the world out of fear they wouldn't understand her. And her uncle manages to save her from making a mistake that would lead her to darkness.**_

 _ **Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney, and Marissa/The Scarlet Swan and her parents belong to me.**_


End file.
